Deva Vu
by jonasgivesyouwings
Summary: What happens when you dream the same dream over and over? Then on top of it, you go to the source of all the trouble?
1. Chapter 1

"I've seen this place before, and by the looks of it, I don't think I want to come back." I said quietly as we walked into the darkness. Our bodies touching with every step we took and our hands all connected. We walked in unison, trying our hardest and very best to not make a sound. "Guys, seriously. Let's go back. I really do not think we should be in here."  
"Shut up, Hayley." Shane whispered as he walked a step closer.  
"But..." I tried once more.  
"Damn it Hayley, shut up." I heard Nate and Jason come in together.

The only problem of being friends with Connect Three? They didn't know how to stay out of trouble, and most of all. They brought me involved every time. I live next to these guys, and every summer we came back to this same old cave. I swear, I had dreamed that this was a terrible cave, and every time I told them I didn't want to come here, they forced me against my will. It's like i'm held hostage in Jason's car as we drive here. They don't listen to anything I tell them, and just this once. I wish they would.

"What are you doing in here?" We all jumped as we looked back.  
All we could see was this shinning light, and no one could see beyond that point.

**This is reallly short, but it's just a intro.  
It's written from the middle-to beginning then through to the end. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever to be put up. It probably could still use some work, but I thought I'd put it up for you anyways.)

"I had that dream again last night," I told Nick as I set my tray of food down on the lunchroom table.  
"Yeah, and what happened this time?" He seemed to not care as he sat down and instantly began to eat his pasta sitting in the bowl.  
"Well, we arrived at the cave, but we didn't go inside," I looked at Nick for his motionless reaction. I could tell that Nick didn't care about my reoccuring dreams. "But this time, there was an old man standing outside of it."  
At this part, Nick's head came up faster than I would have thought.

"Really? And did he have gray hair?" Nick said sarcastically.  
"Come on Nick. You know I don't like this dream. So, why do you have to make fun of it?"  
"Hayley, all of us have been telling you that we should go to this cave and maybe your dreams will stop. You've dreamt the exact same location, since last year. Why can't we just go?" Nick asked as he stuck his forth and swirled it in the noodles again.  
"NICK- stop pushing me to go to this cave. You already know I don't like it, so why push?" With that I stood up kicking my chair from the table, and grabbed my plate to throw out all the excess food. Then, not even going back to Nick I walked on to my next class.

In the hall, I began to think about my dream again and again.  
_Boston, Massachuetts is exactly 34 minutes away from Beverly, Massachuetts. It's a possibily-if I was planning to go to this...cave.  
_Midthinking to myself, I felt a body come crashing onto mine, nearly knocking me over.

"HAYLEY!" I heard Joe's excited morning voice come in.  
"JOE!" I repeated back to him, which excited him and he smiled.  
Even though I loved all three of the Jonas Brothers equally, I thought of Joe as my best friend- he was the closest one to my age anyways. We have been neighbors since I was 8 and they moved from Jersey to Massachuetts.

"So, any recurring dreams last night?" Unlike his brother Nick, Joe was always interested in any more part of my dream.  
"Short and sweet, there was some old guy outside the cave." I looked as Joe as he instantly began to think about who this old guy might be. The bell rang, as we stood in the hall, bringing Joe back to earth and hugging me goodbye for the day.  
"Joe, are you taking me home today?" I asked as he left.  
"More like, Kevin's taking us home." He called over his shoulder.

As the last period bell rang, I walked and weaved through the crowded hallways of Beverly High School. It was friday and walking down the halls all you could hear was panther pride exploding from all directions of the school.

As I dropped my books on the floor in front of my locker, I began to enter my combination till I heard the _click, _and pulled down on my lock. As I began rummaging throughout it, and finding what I did and did not need, I saw a silhouette figure form from behind me. Casting a shadow off my locker.  
It was Kevin.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked as I slammed my locker door shut, putting the lock on and latching it closed.  
I nodded my head as I turned to walk with Kevin to his car.

As we made our way to Kevin's car, I saw a formilar body standing beside Nick and Joe. As the Jonas' made disgusted faces, I knew immediatly who it was and walked faster so I could get there.

"Hey!" I enveloped him in a hug, as he returned it.  
"Hey, are you sure you want to go home with these losers?" He winked at all three of my friends, and then countinued with what he was saying, "I mean, theres always an available seat in my mustang."  
"As delightful as that sounds, Brian, I really don't think I was to get out of the car and push us to your house when it breaks down. I know that, because it _always _happens." I smirked. He knew I hated his car. I mean, it belonged in the junk yard. It broke down every 10 feet, and you'd have to get a jump or push it. On a lucky day, it would make it from the school home in one shot.  
"Fine, Fine. I think my car is better than these guys anyways." He made a disgusted look at each Jonas individually, before facing me again.  
"Couldn't you guys agree on anything for once?"  
"Theres one thing, we all love you." Joe was quick to cut in, with an added smile.  
I smiled back.  
"Okay, as we would all love to chat all day, I really think we do need to get going." Kevin finally said. I gave Brian a hug before opening the door of the Nessian Extera, and climbing in.  
"Bye, call me later." I said out too Brian as we pulled away.

"You know, we really do hate your boyfriend. You could do so much better than waste your time. I mean, he's acting like he's some thug living in the south side of chicago trying to make something of himself."  
I threw the pillow at Nick. "Shut up!; You haven't even gotton to know him."  
I said as I threw my hand into the popcorn bowl and grabbed a handful of popcorn before shoving it into my mouth.  
"One things for sure; He's probably a less disgusting eater than you."  
I looked down and noticed I spilled most of the handful out and onto the wood floor of the tree house.  
"Sorry." I managed to say after I swolled the dry kernals and began picking up some of the popcorn mess.  
"Subject Change!" Joe screamed out, "When are we going to visit this cave?"  
"Never." I sighed. It was plan and simple, and out of the question.  
"Why not? We already printed out the schedule of the day."  
I looked up, a bit confused.  
"What are you talking about Joe?" I looked around and saw that everyone was in smiles.  
There was obviously a joke I was missing out on. Joe threw a piece of paper onto my lap. On top, there was a messy chicken scratch handwritten topic. Obviously, Joe's idea. Then below it was a list of intinary.

BOSTON _MASSACHUESETTS; CAVE EXPLORATION ADVENTURE:_"NO. Never." I threw the paper back.  
"Come on Hayley. Would it kill you too step outside your comfort zone every once and a while?" Joe said.  
"Hayley. You've seen this dream, every week for the past year. Wouldn't you like to see it in person for once. Maybe if we go to the cave, the dreams will stop." Kevin explained, shoving more popcorn into his mouth.  
"Okay, fine. We'll do it. Just stop talking about it now."  
I knew there was a great chance that I'd regret this. Actually, I know I'll regret it.

**Please review with helpful cristism. 3 **


End file.
